


Holy

by thecumberbinch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Psych - Freeform, im sorry for this, lil bit of smut, motifs of religion, not really - Freeform, poetic descriptions of messy sex, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbinch/pseuds/thecumberbinch
Summary: Inspired by zolita's song holy.





	Holy

Desperation.   
He hates it, feeling weak and acting needy, but at the moment he can't be assed to care. Things go by in the blink of an eye, but at the same time go so incredibly slow.   
He's getting impatient; shoving the doctor against the console a little harder than he'd intended and shoving his hands down his pants; the doctor whimpers and the master kisses him to muffle the sound. 

It's all messy teeth and tongue; they move together in a chaotic rhythm, contradicting the metronome playing in his head. 

The master doesn't feel like he deserves it-no; he knows he doesn't deserve it. 

He doesn't want the doctor's pity, and he most definitely doesn't want his love;   
However appealing the second option appears. 

If anything, it's all he's ever wanted if he was being honest. 

And when the doctor finally takes a bit of control and touches the master just the way he likes it, the master screams his name; his real one in the language neither of them have spoken for years since their planet burned to ashes. 

He yells it like a prayer, like a plea, like a promise. 

It sounds like worship. 

They are the last of the timelords, the power of the gods humans can only dream about lies in their hands. 

Religion and sacred rituals are frivolous things, he thinks, 

But the doctor's love can only make sense to him as something divine; 

Something holy.   
And he's surprised to find that he doesn't mind.


End file.
